Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is the main protagonist of the video game, Final Fantasy VII. He previously fought Link in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud and fought Guts in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cloud vs Bayonetta * Captain America vs Cloud Strife * Cress Albane vs Cloud Strife (Completed) * Dante vs Cloud Strife * Cloud Strife VS Dart Feld (Completed) * Cloud Strife VS Guts * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Cloud Strife (Abandoned) * Ike vs. Cloud Strife (Completed) * Cloud Strife vs Isaac * Cloud Strife vs. Kratos (Abandoned) * Ky Kiske Vs Cloud Strife * Cloud Strife VS Lightning Farron (Completed) * Luke Skywalker vs. Cloud Strife * Cloud Strife vs. Meta Knight * Cloud Strife vs Percy Jackson * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Cloud Strife * Sasuke Uchiha VS Cloud Strife * Shulk vs Cloud (Completed) * Cloud Strife vs Siegfried * Cloud Strife vs Slasher (Abandoned) * Cloud Strife VS Sol Badguy * Cloud VS Sora (Completed) * Sparky vs. Cloud Strife * Squall Leonhart VS Cloud Strife (Abandoned) * Trunks VS Cloud Strife * Wave VS Cloud Strife * Cloud VS Zero Battles Royale * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) *Captain America (Marvel Comics) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) *Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) History At a young age, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself. He gained the memories of his deceased friend, Zack, and went on to be the guardian of the Lifestream from planetary threats such as the evil Sephiroth. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 24 *Height: 5'7" *Superhuman Strength & Speed *Retains Zack's Memories & Skills *First Class Soldier Training *Impulsive & Moody *Inferiority Complex Buster Sword *Length: 6' *Width: 2' *Base Power: 19 *Base Accuracy: 96% *2 Linked Martial Slots *Single-Edged Broadsword *Passed Down between Angeal, Zack, & Cloud Materia Fire/Firaga Level (Fire, Fira, & Firaga attacks; Projectile Based Pyrokinesis; Use Slightly decreases Strength) *Lightning Bolt/Thundaga Level (Thunder, Thundara, & Thundaga attacks; can summon lightning from the sky; can launch bolts of electric magic; use slightly decreases strength) Limit Breaks *Braver *Cross Slash (Paralyzes Foes) *Blade Beam *Climhazzard *Finishing Touch *Meteorain (Launches up to 6 Meteors) *Omnislash Version 5 Armor *Ziedrich (Defensive Stregth: 100%; Magic Defensive Strength: 98%; 20% power increase; halves damages; 0 materia slots) *Metal Pauldron *Ribbon (grants immunity to status ailments including burn, ice, poison, etc.) Feats *Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 times *Killed Bahamut SIN *Works Best as Point Man in a Team *Focuses on Overpowering Foes *Has Survived Several Longfalls *Shrugged of Impalement Multiple times Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Moves entire body faster than bullets can travel *Killed Ruby Weapon with his spikey hair. https://youtu.be/pDqea9cWOn4?t=1m30s Faults *Limit Breaks require time to charge. *Prefers close combat. *Very temperamental. Cloud is relatively impulsive and charges into battle without much thought. Gallery Cloud_Strife.png|Artwork for Final Fantasy VII. Cloud Strife (SSB4).png|Cloud as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Final Fantasy VII - Cloud Strife riding on a Chocobo.png|Cloud Strife riding on a Chocobo Final Fantasy - Cloud Strife & Sephiroth as seen in Ehrgeiz.png|Cloud Strife & Sephiroth as seen in Ehrgeiz Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Handlers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Clones Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy VII Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Meteor Users Category:Military Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Square Enix Character Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior